Painful Solitude
by the birdster
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Yuugi is a prostitute type person, having sex and getting payed for it--and he hates it. The Pharaoh comes on one particularly chilly night, whilst Yuugi is injured and broken and sad... and also in the Pharaoh's room. shounen-ai, AU
1. Of Blood and Smiles

Okay, so, I was jammed for something to write as I had promised. I had no ideas (or, at least, _good_ ones) for any of my stories, so out popped _more_ ideas. I started writing at least a dozen different things, which I'll probably finish some rainy day, or something. But this one is the only one that found itself finished. Uh, enjoy! ^_^;  
  
_Was slightly inspired from the movie Moll.. something rather. x.x I'll edit this later, I swear!_  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi leaned on the rickety old fence, steam escaping his mouth as he breathed in an attempt to ward off the fear. It was a chilly night; something to expect in the desert. The stars twinkled in the velvet sky, unaccompanied by the moon. Soft whinnies were emitted by the horses, safely in their stalls for the night. A cool wind rustled his locks, playing with the silky strands, sending a shiver down his spine. The dark, empty street before him was lit by a solitary street lamp, dimmed with the black smoke that encompassed the glass, casting the cobblestone road in a comfortable light. Things that should have soothed him.  
  
But nothing brought Yuugi comfort anymore.  
  
  
_  
_The ugly, scratched voice sounded off the small stable. Yuugi jumped, and glanced wildly behind him, seeing the key master, the punisher, the pain. His breathing became uneven, and in his panic he ran to the horse's keep. In his haste to get away from the place that he was forbidden from, his foot caught in a rusty stirrup hooked to the wall. But Yuugi did not notice in his fright, and as he raised his foot it wrenched his ankle painfully, twisting him around and smashing him into the cold stone wall of the building he hated, tearing his soft skin. Tears burned in his eyes.  
  
Gaw damn, Bitch! Where are ye'?  
  
He was in so much trouble already. He had to run. Yuugi, ignoring the calls and the overwhelming hurt wafting from his joint, tugged his ankle free and took another step. But his injured foot couldn't support his weight.  
  
Yuugi crumpled to the ground, the smell of wet hay and manure filling his nostrils. Along with the stench of what he'd been raised around. Yuugi grimaced and started crawling toward his only means of escape; a horse.  
  
But the crone had other plans for him.  
  
A cold hand clamped itself around Yuugi's pained joint, pulling hard. A scream of agony tore through his throat as he felt something rip out of his body. The hand, startled by the sudden _pop,_ dropped him as soon as it had grabbed.  
  
the woman snarled. She was a skinny, sick-looking person. Baggy rags hung limply from her tiny frame. Her eyes were sunken into her boney skull, giving her a haunting look. She was one of the few that was smaller than Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi cautiously reached down to the lower part of his leg, prodding with trembling fingers. The digits came in contact with something slimy and hard and broken. A bone.  
  
D'you _realize_ who's comin' tonigh'? Saliva dribbled down her chin as she spoke, livid. When the crone realized the one before her wasn't paying full attention, she roughly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him up towards her rotting mouth. Yuugi gagged and cried out softly as his broken leg was dragged across the dirty ground. His sad soulful eyes met the cold gray ones of the key master and the mantra that he had been repeating in his head for years renewed itself.  
  
The bloody _Pharaoh_ is comin', ye' Bitch! E's _made_ of money! she screamed and shouted in his blank face, shaking him roughly. When she got no whimper or cry or answer, the crone roughly threw him into the stone wall, snapping his back. Still not satisfied, she hobbled over to a nearby pitchfork and jammed it into his arm, hearing a satisfying _squish_ that signified it had gone through_. _A cruel smirk painted itself onto her cracked and dry lips at the sight of a solitary tear that made it's way down Yuugi's cheek. It was so _painful..._  
  
Now, ge' your ass in there, an' shake it! He was chucked into the building, where the servants and the prostitutes ignored him and stomped on him and kicked him into the cold cellar, where blackness greeted his tired body.  
  
~*~  
  
Giggles and squeals and moans and light and the same stench he had smelt for years woke him from his dreamless sleep. Yuugi groaned, remembering the crone's warning. Ha. Seemed like the festivities started without him, regardless.  
  
Not finding the strength-- or the motivation for that matter-- to haul himself to his feet, Yuugi rolled over to face the doorway. It was cold in the damp underground room, Yuugi thought absently. He snorted at himself, wincing at the pain that greeted his action (someone had planted a heavy foot on his chest). When was it not cold?  
  
He watched silhouettes of people filter about, casting his body into shadow whenever one passed. Most of them were cooks, but he saw several of the prettier girls being led away by plump men. Yuugi was suddenly glad he did not join the He didn't want to know what the Pharaoh looked like, didn't want to look upon another cheating, uncaring man, didn't want to see another person chip away at his soul and steal a piece that would soon be treated like trash and discarded.  
  
Knowing that he would break down if he didn't occupy himself, Yuugi checked his arm that was stabbed. The red liquid hadn't stopped flowing, but at least it was beginning to scab. Good sign, good sign.  
  
Footsteps alerted him into instant silence, his body wriggling into a dark corner. They were soft, quiet, guarded steps; wasn't someone from here. Curiosity flowed across Yuugi, dulling the pain for a slight moment. An eyebrow quirked. He waited in anticipation.  
  
Seth, I have told you. I do not _want_ to be here.  
  
Yuugi blinked. That wasn't the expected voice. It was... deep. Bold. Confident. It didn't match the soft footsteps. The pieces didn't fit. Yuugi's mind quieted as another voice joined.  
  
It wasn't _my _idea. Atemu--  
  
A hiss sounded through the catacomb-like hallways, halting every movement. A spider stopped spinning its thread, the cook halted the stirring in confusion, a giggle was paused. Yuugi's breath hitched as the two beings were shrouded in the light, revealing a tall male on the right of a much shorter person, who's body was sleek and dangerous, who held atop his head a crown of hair...  
  
_.. like mine._  
  
Don't _ever_ say my name in the public _again... _The voices faded, the footsteps just as soft as they receded. Yuugi sat, huddled in the corner, wondering what had just happened, his mind not responding. He pressed himself to think about more pressing matters. Like the new set of footsteps. Ones more familiar. Ones that hobbled and promised pain.  
  
Ignoring the pain that wrenched up his arm and down his foot, Yuugi looked for another way out, panic seizing his mind, causing his rational thoughts to be trampled in the wake of the fear.  
  
The footsteps were getting closer.  
  
The spider stealthily crept into the shadows, offering him no condolence.  
  
Close.  
  
The door was out of the question. Jou had said, before he had become free from this wretched place, that there was a hidden.. _something_ here... _where..._  
  
Closer.  
  
In a frenzy, Yuugi tore away the ancient fabric lining the walls, once carpets and curtains and bedclothes in an effort to soothe himself, and, to his utter astonishment, a rotting door greeted him. He stood there, speechless, forgetting everything for one moment...  
  
Closest.  
  
The key master marched to the open cellar, glancing in suspiciously, mouth curving like a horseshoe downwards. She sniffed, and entered the room. The dust floated about, imitating snowflakes that never melted, flashing in the dimmed light. A rat scuttled across the dirt floor, screeching.  
  
But there was no one there.  
  
The crone snorted in contempt, muttering about how boring her job had become and how already dull her life was. She limped back out of the room, pausing to look behind once more before continuing, going strait, the keys stringed onto her belt jangling with each lurch she took.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi couldn't breath.  
  
He was crawling through a dirt... tunnel. There was no other way to describe it. The worst part was he could barely scramble through it. There was barely enough oxygen to sustain his breathing. Cobwebs littered the passageway, entering his heaving mouth along with very, very dry dirt. It clogged his throat, his breathing becoming ragged. Pain stabbed him at every moment, second... _hurt._  
  
And suddenly it was over. He tumbled out, through many folds of soft, ancient fabric...  
  
.. and found himself in a very, very, _very_ fancy room.  
  
Yuugi's jaw dropped, pain stunned into silence. This room was reserved for only the finest and richest people in Egypt. Silk, blood-colored, was everywhere. The color of passion, supposedly.  
  
He raised himself from the floor, supporting his weight on his hands, looking around in wonder. Yuugi had never been granted this rich splendor. He wasn't even allowed to peer at it. It, along with the outside fence, was forbidden.  
  
Yuugi cautiously reached out his good arm and tentatively poked a flap of red silk draped over a chair. It was so soft; like nothing he'd ever touched before. He was drawn to it. Yuugi flattened his palm against the fabric, smoothing it. It rippled under his touch, gracing him with something akin to gentleness.  
  
Footsteps. Something he'd been hearing a lot lately. Yuugi, still not over his last panic frenzy, threw himself under the first place that entered his mind: the bed.  
  
The door opened.  
  
-- father arranged this?  
  
It was the same strong voice that had hissed in the hallway. A rumble that rolled across the room and boomed in your eardrums, demanding to be heard. Yuugi drooped. His luck was never something to write home about, but, today it seemed like it was pushing him off a high cliff and squealing about it.  
  
Rustles. The same feet he had been hearing quite frequently padded towards the two king-size beds placed in the silk-covered room. Yuugi's breath hitched again as the one with the commanding presence softly sat on the bed.  
  
A sigh filtered about the room. Yuugi listened.  
  
I just don't know what to do anymore, Seth. The speech was saddened, miserable, much different than the loud confident one before.   
  
****I just... I just don't know what to do anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
The two had talked for many more hours in quiet, hushed voices. Yuugi was helpless and cramped underneath the silk-ridden bed. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, and they tingled at the loss of blood. He grimaced, and shot a small breath out of his nose.  
  
That was his greatest mistake.  
  
The room was dead silent. Yuugi's face paled considerably as the realization of he'd just done entered his mind. Stupid, stupid, _stupid!**  
  
**_**** And then suddenly crimson eyes locked on to his own, burning him. Yuugi wanted to cry after seeing every emotion that flashed unstoppingly in those eyes. His own orbs widened and Yuugi backed away with numb limbs from those eyes, those soul-staring, hurtful eyes.  
  
The eyes never moved; never left his. Yuugi gulped. Now he understood why the voice belonged to this man. He understood perfectly.  
  
The man advanced. Yuugi receded, breathing becoming irregular. He had to get out, run, find Jou, find anybody...  
  
Yuugi rolled out from under the bed just as the blood-red eyed man lunged at him. He rose waveringly on a painful leg, the bone still sticking out from the body at an unnatural angle. Yuugi wildly dashed for the door, the only thing not covered in the color of passion, and dove--  
  
--Straight into the man's companion.  
  
Trembling, his mind not daring to comprehend the punishment he would receive, Yuugi looked up into dark cobalt. He winced at the gaze he was given. A brow rose in amusement.  
  
Feeling the alien warmth seep into his cold body, Yuugi jumped away from the man's body, afraid of getting even more hurt than was already promised.  
  
Hot air entered his ear behind him, and Yuugi sidestepped the crimson male. He hated being touched, even by life-giving forms, in any type of intimate way. It had always ended in hurt and pain and suffering.  
  
He met the man's hard gaze squarely, blanked his mind like he had when the crone had beaten him, blocked the nerves sending him pain, and awaited what was to come.  
  
One thing he did not expect, however, was a smile.  
~*~  
  
... Soo, this was _supposed_ to be a one-shot. Thing like that never work out, huh? -.- All right, so it's a two-shot. Sue me.  
  
I don't know if they used camels or horses more often back in Egypt, but dammit, I say so for now. XD  
  
I haven't edited the second part of the story (wherever that is), so, excuse me for any strangeness and over-all suckadge. And I _swear_ to any gord that is listening, the second part to this will be up in the next two weeks at most. x.x Truth be told, I didn't know where else to go with the plot. *Sigh*  
  
Anyhoo. Review, please! ^-^ And, if you'd like to smack me for not updating anything else.. *Motions to a pile of assorted weaponry stashed in the corner* Choose your pick.  
  
_Nother side note-- is from Ocean's story, _Fly Away Home. _^w^ Go and see~, if you have any free time._


	2. Of Curtains and Doubt

::Is busy shoving all the weaponry into her mother's oversized closet::  
  
::Cough:: Remember when I said I'd update two weeks later? And... I... well, I never did? Sorry! Sorry!!! O.O School was ending, and with it tests that I had to study for! ;-;  
  
But, today was the last day of (what I like to call) moron factory duty. ::phew:: So now, I'm celebrating with some mint ice cream, doodling for my next art class, and writing.  
  
Review replies at the end. Honestly, I'm not sure why people like this so much. o.o; But, hey, not like I'm complaining. XD  
  
---  
  
Yuugi wasn't the brightest person you would ever meet in your lifetime. He couldn't solve complex mathematical problems brought from Greece's traders across the vast and (often blue) sea; couldn't do anything even remotely talented in the arts... he didn't even finish school (aside from the fact that he had no choice in the matter).  
  
But, he wasn't _completely_ stupid. He possessed a keen and strange awareness of everything in his surroundings, and he used this knowing to his advantage. Yuugi could often predict what would happen based on the living creature's feelings, ideas, or emotions, which hung around them like poisonous gases.  
  
Yuugi was, to say, baffled. The two males in front of him may as well have been passed off as stones (albeit pretty ones). In the beginning, they hadn't shown human emotion, but...  
  
Why would he _smile_ at him? He was a, a nothing! It was a _disgrace_ to even glance at one of his stature! Then why.. why...  
  
Yuugi was so confused. So confused, to a point, that he became lost in his swirling and troubled and broken thoughts, he lost the feeling of pain in his throbbing leg and punctured arm. And he completely ignored the Pharaoh, for that matter.  
  
---  
  
Atemu frowned. The young man in front of him was too... thin. His cheeks were bony, his eyes were sunken, his breathing was shallow and, through the meager, dirty rags he wore, his ribs stuck out far too much. It was painfully obvious he was starved, and weak.  
  
And he was terrified of the two. The boy's unique eyes were blank, guarded, unseeing. This annoyed Atemu. The man hadn't answered his question.  
  
No one kept the Divine waiting.  
  
The pharaoh, determined, cupped the boy's cold cheeks and stared hard into darkened and troubled orbs. Yuugi, startled, blinked and shook his head slightly. When his dark irises rested upon bloodied ones, Yuugi awoke from his small revere.  
  
Yuugi tried to free himself from the Pharaoh's grip, but it was in vain. He whimpered silently as the eyes of his Pharaoh narrowed down on him... and as his leg gave a rather painful wave of discomfort.  
  
Yuugi glanced over at the Pharaoh's companion through a hazy sight. Still stone; still cold-faced.  
  
Yuugi's spirit drooped again.  
  
Look at me.  
  
The warm fingers curled around his gaunt face tightened. Yuugi hissed at the accompanied pain. The Pharaoh had scraped one of his many rings against a rather painful, still healing wound. But he did comply to the man's wishes.  
  
The Pharaoh shifted in his seated position, oblivious to the pain he was forcing upon the smaller man.  
  
Now, tell me, what is your name?  
  
Yuugi remained stubbornly silent. If he said his name, it would only make it easier to report him. And since he hadn't even shown up to the sex-fest...  
  
Ouch.  
  
Yuugi's silence angered the stoney other. The cold male, who had been leaning against one of the bed's tall posts during the interrogation, roughly stood from his stance and stomped over to the trembling form under the Pharaoh's grip.  
  
Atemu grabbed the hand that was raised, poised to slap the smaller man on the floor, thus releasing his hold on Yuugi's chin.  
  
Seth received a glare from Atemu, and he nodded wordlessly, his eyes still cold. Atemu released his wrist, and the cold-eyed male brought his fingers up and proceeded to massage his bruised joint.  
  
Bloody eyes widened. All breathing halted in the passion-filled room.  
  
Ice-blue eyes blinked at the sudden silence. The taller male turned around to face the other two--  
  
--to find only Atemu kneeling there.  
  
Sudden profanity shot from Seth's runaway mouth, startling the young Pharaoh on the covered ground.  
  
--Sneaky little bitch! I'll have its head on a silver platter, Ra damn it! I'll...  
  
Atemu furrowed his brows. The scent of the smaller was still on him; a smell of the air, laden with the stench of heavy perfume and dirt. But it smelled of home.  
  
And... Atemu found himself wanting to smell more of it.  
  
The Pharaoh glanced around the red-colored room, Seth still ranting to the high heavens and stomping around the room and, overall, creating a large amount of unwanted noise. Atemu snorted lightly through his nose in annoyance at his friend, looking over toward the heavy draped curtains covering the windows completely.  
  
... Was that a rustle?  
  
---  
  
As soon as the Pharaoh had turned his eyes away from Yuugi, it seemed he was able to do as he pleased. His strength (he swore) returned to him, and he sucked it into his drained system hungrily. Yuugi found himself able to move after he had dared wiggle a finger.  
  
So, Yuugi did what any sane person would've done: he ran, lickety-split, toward his best chance at getting away from the building: curtains.  
  
How Yuugi had managed to run on a leg with a bone protruding from it was a mystery even to him. Yuugi, breathless with adrenaline, gasped for air as quietly as he could once he had crashed into a crack in the softened wall, his palms bracing him from impact. It was muffled enough by the towering folds of cloth behind him, and he thanked Ra quietly before inspecting his hiding place.  
  
It... smelled. It smelled like the entire building had always smelled; of sweat and unwanted passion and perfume and... Yuugi changed the subject in his mind quickly, not wanting to pursue the thought. He couldn't see anything behind the curtains. The fabric was too thick, and there was too much of it. Yuugi briefly pondered if he would be able to hear anything. He certainly couldn't right now.  
  
Seth's strong voice almost knocked Yuugi off his trembling feet. He shakily nodded his head silently at his mental question, and started inching his way along the wall, careful not to move the cloth at his feet, lest he give himself away.  
  
Seth's profanity continued to filter itself into his ears, giving Yuugi the starting of a massive headache. He clenched his eyes shut momentarily, pausing in his traveling to rest his leg. Yuugi couldn't ignore the pain for _that _large amount of time.  
  
His leg and arm had become encrusted with blood. The meager coverings that hid the gruesome sights had hardened, almost like the crude sacks that held grain, located i the stables. Yuugi was rather surprised neither the Pharaoh or his Priest had noticed the grimy limbs, seeing that the rest of him was a sickly shade of pale, which comes with not eating anything for a few days. Then again, if they had...  
  
It's not like they would _care, _or anything, Yuugi snarled, his narrowed irises narrowing further. He furiously tore his hand that rested upon the jutting bone on his leg, broke the skin on his lip with pearly white teeth to keep himself from screaming, and stubbornly continued through the dark-red passageway, stumbling on the uneven path'.  
  
You must understand, the room Yuugi currently resided in wasn't your average-sized room. It was bigger than most modern-day houses, maybe half the size of the richest king's fanciest ballroom. In an upbeat trot, you could make it from the north side to the south in a minute, give or take. But.. Yuugi was on a broken leg. A broken leg that shouldn't even have been _walked_ upon, much less stomped.  
  
If you refer back to the beginning, that should explain some things concerning to this subject.  
  
Seth's voice was still at it, shooting out things Yuugi never knew you could do with a rolling pin (among other kitchen supplies). The Pharaoh hadn't spoken a word since he had asked Yuugi his name. Yuugi's intelligent, aware side of his mind flared a warning at this, but he brushed it off and instead focused on reducing the excruciating pain shooting up from the screaming nerves located in his leg.  
  
Which was why he never saw Atemu coming up from behind.  
  
---  
  
Atemu quietly slipped through an opening in the towering folds of velvet, blinking at the sudden darkness that assaulted his eyes. The light had a red tint to it as it filtered through the curtains, shrouding everything in an ethereal light.  
  
The Pharaoh was grateful it muffled Seth's disgruntled voice, still going at it. He was liable to aim a good one straight in where the light didn't shine.  
  
Clearing his head with practiced ease, Atemu scanned the skinny portion of the room, which expanded around aforementioned room. The gloomy light shone down the dimly lit makeshift hallway...  
  
... and straight onto his target.  
  
Allowing a small smirk to paint itself upon his lips, Atemu crept stealthily over the crumpled folds of soft fabric, so like a spider it was a wonder he only possessed two legs. His nimble fingers, connected to equally smooth hands, held aside the folds of cloth in his way for him to pass through, before removing their hold and swinging in a liquid motion to the next. Atemu's eyes were fixed on the small slave-boy, squinting to see the equally seductive body ahead of him almost mimicking his moves, though much more sloppily. The Pharaoh blinked, spotting where the slave was favoring two places on his lean frame.  
  
Atemu _knew_ he had caught the faint scent of blood wafting off the smaller.  
  
He increased his pace until his slinking body was directly behind the limping one. A soft _hiss_ curled into his ears, issuing from the smaller's lightly drawn lips, and Atemu was forced to stop as his prey bent over swiftly, shooting out a lithely-sculpted hand to coil around a slickened limb. The Pharaoh instantly recognized it for what it was.  
  
Blood.  
  
Another soft sound, too piercing and aching and raw to be music, found itself in his mind. Atemu was moved by such a sound, so much sorer than the last, that he found himself curling his supple arms to entwine the smaller in them.  
  
The body instantly became tense, almost wooden. It quivered and shook, quavered and shuddered in his warm embrace. A warm liquid, emanating from the boy's leg, sunk into his own flesh, burning him. It dribbled slowly, almost leisurely, down his unadorned leg, causing his spine to release a crawling shiver, which slunk up his vertebrae and into his neck.  
  
And then the still form in his arms up and clouted him across his features.  
  
---  
  
Yuugi ran. He ran like no other had ever run before, pumping his legs in methodical movement, urging, no, _forcing _them to move faster, to get away...  
  
His eyes, burning at the lack of moisture, created droplets of salty water that ran from his sockets, unchecked, unprecedented, unwelcomed. Yuugi was too tired to raise his sore hands to scrub them off his pale cheeks. His wrists ached after moving and twisting them so much, trying to get away, and he, with a bruising force, ripped open the door and flew out into the smelling hallway, earning a pause in the Priest's profanity, choking himself with unshed tears and more of the goddamned stench...  
  
The Pharaoh found him. The stupid, brainless, spoiled, uncaring _fool_ of a _leader--_  
  
Yuugi gasped at his thoughts, the action sending a jolt of electric pain through him, and collapsed in a heavy strangled heap upon the dirty floor. Bloodshot eyes spotted the entranceway, the exit, _freedom,_ and sent the image into his mind's eye, attempting to raise the tired body they were attached to.  
  
Eyes never got tired. No matter how much they burn or sting or bite or smart, they can still swivel. You only think you're tired because your eyelids cannot hold up. Eyelids are connected to your body. And bodies are always tired.  
  
Yuugi watched with blank, awake, aware eyes as the crone staggered up to him, a cruel smirk defining itself upon a sagging face, equally moving eyes glancing gleefully down to the crop she held in her wrinkled, skeletal hand. Yuugi's eyelids slowly closed, trapping the only part of himself still wanting to move on into darkness.  
  
---  
  
Annnd, we're done! XD ::Cackles and whoops and carries on, until she is shot::  
  
I have a note I'd like to say before I end this (relatively well done) chapter.  
  
_It was a _disgrace_ to even _glance_ at one of his stature!, Yuugi gasped at his thoughts --_ for those of you who are wondering _why _Yuugi acted like this, I copied the idea off the Indian Hinduism belief, _The Caste System._ To make a long story short, the Hindus believe in three major points:  
_-reincarnation_ (a person is born, lives, dies, and is reborn again).  
_-karma _(states that a person's social position in the next life depends on his/her conduct in the present life).  
_-dharma_ (a code of behavior set of moral and ethical rules governing the conduct of each social class).  
Relating back to the _dharma,_ this was such a big part of their lives because of the _types _of social classes there were.  
_1. Brahmins _(teachers/priests)_  
2. Kshatriya _(warriors)_  
3. Vasisya _(merchants/farmers)_  
4. Sudra _(laborers)_  
5. Untouchables _(so low they are _outside_ the Caste System and are not a caste).  
Soo, pretty much, Atemu/Yami would be a _Brahmin,_ and Yuugi would be an _Untouchable._   
Pretty bad, ne? Most cities in India have passed aside the Caste System, but some haven't.  
  
Now, I'm going to bold this and make it very, very clear.. **Nyuu, this isn't the end of the story!** I said it was, and I lied! _Again! _Xx; ::Goes to unlock the closet and spills out all the assorted weaponry again::  
  
Even though the end of school was a week ago, I got stuck in the curtains scene. It either led to: A) kinky bondage sex, or B) something _entirely_ different.  
  
And, also, I thought it was a pretty good hanger myself. w Gotta make you do _something_ to stick around, ne?  
  
The last and _final _(I _swear_) chapter should be up and around at the end of the week. I'll be taking a short trip up to my lake cabin for three days, and shall write-up the chapter there. No computer access, unfortunately. ;-;  
  
I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter (and was _really_ leaning towards the bondage sex...), so, hope you enjoyed reading it! I luff you all!! 3


End file.
